The service life of polyethylene pipe and other articles in potable water applications is reduced by the presence of disinfectants used to ensure the security of a water supply. Disinfectants such as chlorine dioxide, chlorine, chloramines, hypochlorites and such form oxidizing species in water that may react with additives and oxidize the surface layer of the polyethylene articles, ultimately leading to premature failure via crack formation. The pH of the water and elevated temperature may also contribute to accelerated degradation and reduce the practical lifetime of the pipe and other articles.